


What has been lost

by Katarina_Winters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Cold Weather, Freezing to death, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Winters/pseuds/Katarina_Winters
Summary: The world lost. Somehow, somewhere, people continue to try and survive in a new and broken world. But what lurks in the shadows is hungry, and it will never stop.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	What has been lost

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next writing prompt/quick story. Once again, if you have suggestions or this inspires you, by all means go nuts! :D Let me know what you come up with.
> 
> CW: Freezing to Death

She pulled the coat close around her, the wind freezing her fingers as she walked through the field. The numbness was spreading, and it bit into her. Step by step as she stumbled through, slowing over the minutes until she finally stumbles from a walk, to a shuffle, to a single step, then collapsing.

She could not even curl into a ball, the wind blowing past and frost growing on her body. The crystals spread as the heat faded from her. Sensation faded, and she made peace that she was to die. Slowly her eyes closed, and with the last breath she takes...

She pulled the coat close around her, the wind freezing her fingers as she walked through the field.

Two women sat in silence, watching the scene of freezing in a blizzard repeat over and over in the autumn air.

"Her soul is stuck... a cold death, and repeated for eternity."

"We can end it, give a part of her purpose again for awhile, help her move on peacefully."

"I hate doing this..." They approached the scene carefully, pulling out parchment and chisel.

"I know... but its the only chance we have." Slowly, they write the contract, and a slow sigh was released.

"I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me." And soon the words did glow, and runes were etched into the blade of a hatchet. The ghost faded, and the blade turned lightly blue as it chilled. The last memory of a ghost's death.


End file.
